


Write me back

by halfbloodprincessofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodprincessofslytherin/pseuds/halfbloodprincessofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hermione recieves a strange gift? Who's writing back to her? Could she really be falling in love with this mystery person.......only time will tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be nice please oh and I obviously don't own Harry Potter.... I will try to keep the mistakes to a minimum no promises though.

Hermione Granger was sitting at breakfast one morning nose buried in her charms textbook when suddenly a big tawny owl swooped down with a parcel. Landing in front of her. Hermione gave the owl a piece of bacon and untied the bag from it's leg, she than watched as it flew back out the window of the great hall. She turned back to the table and there low and behold were her two best friends. Hermione smiled and shook her head as Ron started piling food onto his plate and shoving it in his mouth. Harry just the opposite of Ron seemed to be sleeping in his pumpkin juice his glasses askew and hair mussed. "Must be having nightmares" thought Hermione as she made a mental note to get him some dreamless sleep potion. "Oi, Mione whatcha got there?" Ron asked as bits of toasts spilt from his mouth to the table. "Ron, that's gross!", exclaimed Harry as bits of Ron's toast fell onto him too. "Really Ronald?" asked Hermione "And don't call me Mione plus if you must know I was about to open the package." Hermione performed all sorts of spells on the package looking for any hexes..when none were detected she pulled on the package strings slowly opening the package to reveal a journal. Both the boys let out a huge sigh and seeing as it was nothing to exciting went back to eating and discussing Quiddach(spelling I know). Hermione studied the journal.."it must have cost alot" she thought. A black leather bound journal with a huge H and little engravings around it. Not to mention the quote. Hermione recognized the language as Irish but had no idea what "Go bhfuil an freagra ni mor ceann a iarraidh ach" She made a mental note to go check it out in the library during her free hour. "Hey were gunna be late!" Harry said standing up. The trio walked into tranfiguration and sat down......

I know I left it off I need to know someone is actually going to read it before posting more. Please leave a review.


	2. Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post as often as I can it'll be harder cause I go back to school Wednesday but I promise not to abandon my fic :) Without further ado I present Snape's chapter (Title off chapter will be who it's from)

Severus Snape was sitting in his office staring at the brown packaged parcel in front of him. He had tried every spell and potion he knew to try to find something dark and sinister within the package. Finding nothing he slowly opened up wand poised at the ready to fire...it slid open revealing a black leather bound journal. Much like Hermione's but he doesn't know that yet. It was beautiful and S with engravings all around it and a quote in Irish..."Ni mor amhain a fhreagairt i gconai go bhfuil d'iarr" (One must always answer that which is asked)...Making a mental note to stop by the library later and look the phrase up Snape went back to trying to determine who sent him the journal. "Dumbledore probably that meddlesome fool hopes I will write of my feelings most likely....as if I am allowed to have any...anyone I love or care for gets killed" Snape threw himself into his chair and went back to drinking his coffee. Two masters and no feelings was all Snape could think now. Conjuring up a clock with a flick of his wrist he went through his office and to his classroom to greet this years first years of bumbling idiots.......

After Class

"Good Lord" Severus said to himself "Half the first years seem to be in a competition with Mr. Longbottom of who can cause the most destruction of my classroom. Not one single student could answer anything for me not even the book word for word. I shudder to think of how many cauldrons will be damaged by the end of the year." Snape took a shot of whiskey and scroungified his teeth and left his office once more to prepare for the other class of first years...hopefully this class would be less damaging for him....or atleast no one will blow anything up....maybe if I'm lucky someone will kill the whole class and me with them. With that final thought Snape sweeped from the room his cloak seeming to billow out from behind him.


	3. Hermione's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is going to take a while being back in school makes posting harder..love you all for sticking with me so far..

As out golden trio sat down in transfiguration Professor McGonagall glided into the room her heels tapping on the floor as she walked to the front. Turning towards the class she demanded their attention..."Today you will be transfiguring sticks into quills" Here is the motion...McGonagall swished her wand in a check mark like motion.."and you will pronounce this word clearly" "Tenere Calamum" "Now begin"...Ron and Harry both kept swishing their wands and repeating the phrase repeatedly but to no avail. Their sticks remained sticks while Hermione's wasn't a stick it wasn't a quill either. "Miss Granger" McGonagall said, "I don't remember telling you to transfigure a journal..impressive as it is remember girl that spells involve intent to" Hermione's cheeks burned as she quickly returned the stick to it's original state. Hermione performed the spell again but this time correctly. Once class was over Hermione grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom eager to do research on her journal before dinner.


	4. Snape's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long no wifi at my house right now :( I will try to keep posting as often as possible I wont abandon

Severus Snape walked into the great hall and sneered at Harry Potter while walking to his seat. "What did the great son of James Potter do now" he thought taking in the other professors faces. Once he sat and down and looked at Mcgongall he asked "And what has you so vexed hmm...? Boy wonder not doing as great at his Black?" Mcgongall shook her head sadly..."No actually Miss Granger was my issue today." Snape stared at her intently "What could Miss Granger have possibly done?" "Why she transfigured her quill into some black journal, while it was impressive it was not what I wanted." Snape suddenly grew pale and rushed out of the hall robes billowing outwardly. Miss Granger would not have dared to send me a journal....where did the blasted girl even get hers? Snape stormed into his room sat at his desk and opened the journal. He picked up a quill and wrote.........................................


	5. Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im so sorry about not updating lately....I broke my leg and no wifi....Im typing this from a hotel room visiting my gram whos dying so please dont hate me

Snape sat in his office and stared hard at the journal...."Oh fuck it" he opened the journal and pulled out a muggle pen...."I cannot fathom why they would send me such a gift" he wrote cursing the journal. He had a bad feeling about the journal but kept it none the less. He ran his fingers over the cover letting the tips stroke the gorgeous designs than suddenly the journal heated up...he slammed the cover open as a flowing script appeared on the page. "I cannot tell you why someone did but you ought to be grateful" Snape threw the journal against the wall and preformed every dark magic detection spell he knew and the results showed nothing, He decided to keep the journal and figure out who had the other one.


End file.
